


Yet Another Year

by MsMKT86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants everything to be better. Fixed. He and Baby cruise the two lane blacktop in search of answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is just a little drabble that came to me. I thought I'd share.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!

 Dean looked at his cell phone screen as the time rolled from 11:59pm to 12:00am. 

“Fuck.” he muttered aloud, as he sailed over the two lane blacktop. It was yet another new year. Yet another year for him to tally up the deaths caused because of him and Sam. 

When were they going to learn? People are never really safe around them; near them; with them. Trying to force himself to believe that they died for the greater good was sounding more and more like bullshit with every second.

The bunker was empty now except for the chained up demon. The passenger seat was empty except for Dean's phone. But there was no one left to sit there. Sam had gotten hijacked by a douchebag angel, hijacked Sam killed Kevin and even though Cas had his mojo back, he was still hunted. So that left Dean.

He pressed his boot heavily into the floor and the Impala picked up speed. He wasn't sure where he was going but he knew he had to get there fast.

Everything that was broken right now needed to be fixed. Somehow, some way. Dean glanced at the phone again. 12:45am. “Son of a bitch.” he said aloud. It was forty-five minutes into a new year and everything still sucked. Everything was still fucked up. He focused his eyes on the road and he pushed on. He and Baby would drive until he found a way. 

A way to get Sam back. A way to make Kevin's death not for nothing. A way to fix his life; to make it resemble the tattered ball that it was before the trails; before his little brother almost died and Dean was tricked into believing that Cas wasn't the only good angel. Before Gadriel killed Kevin and ruined everything. Before his life was completely shattered to pieces. 

That's why he and Baby were driving. The open road would lead to the answers. He glanced at his phone again. 1:00am. 

One hour in. One hour closer. Closer to fixing everything that seemed to have crashed down around him when he looked into those two burnt and blackened sockets.


End file.
